Derek Proudmoore
'''Derek Proudmoore is the son of Daelin, and Theresa Proudmoore making him a member of House Proudmoore, and the current heir of the house as well. Derek Proudmoore had two siblings in the form of Jaina, and Menelia Proudmoore of whom his sister Menelia was killed by Iron Islanders during an attack on her ship, his sister Jaina was the long time wife of Arthas Menathil and is now the mother of the heir to House Menathil. Derek Proudmoore would come to marry Sauria Frey of whom was one of the endless daughters of Walder Frey the Lord of Frey. With Sauria Proudmoore he has two children in the form of Naida, and Derek Proudmoore II. of which are twins and are only eight at the time of the Rise of Lucerne ending. Derek Proudmoore would become the heir to House Proudmoore the moment he was born as the generation had not produced any other boys other then his older cousin of whom many pointed to as unfit. Derek Proudmoore at the age of sixteen would captain a ship of the Proudmoore fleet of which he took to the island of Frey on a mission from his father. At the end of the trip he had his choice of many of the daughters of Walder Frey and this led to him eventually marrying Sauria Frey of whom would return to Kul Tiras with him. The moment that House Hantoway, and House Graege stormed from the meeting it was decided by the Lucernian counterparts of the meeting that there resistence had to be stomped out immediatly and this took the form of House Proudmoore, and House Scarlet and all of their forces taking a Kul Tiras fleet and invading the Island of Hantoway. History Early History Derek Proudmoore would become the heir to House Proudmoore the moment he was born as the generation had not produced any other boys other then his older cousin of whom many pointed to as unfit. Sauria Frey : '' "My father wanted his ships to be able to pass through the gap of Frey and not have the Freys sending their ships to pillage them. I knew what I was going to have to do when I arrived, and thus I was scared. I wouldn`t know this girl I was going to marry, and the Frey`s didn`t have the best reputation for how their women were."'' : -Derek Proudmoore Derek Proudmoore at the age of sixteen would captain a ship of the Proudmoore fleet of which he took to the island of Frey on a mission from his father. At the end of the trip he had his choice of many of the daughters of Walder Frey and this led to him eventually meeting Sauria Frey during one of the many dinners he was attending. He would find her in the hall outside the dining hall as he went to use the lavatory and confused why by far the most beautiful of the Frey daughters wasn`t being thrown at him he started talking with her. She seemed very intelligent from their talking and walking the garden outside he continued to be confused as to why she was hidden, until he finally asked her why she remained hidden from him. She revealed to him her arms which were covered with burns that she suffered following her percieved betrayal of the house after she gave food to a poor man that turned out to be a Frey Rebel. Seeing kindness in her eyes he chose Sauria as his choice, and Walder Frey is said to have laughed so hard he shook the walls at his choice. Sauria would happily follow Derek back on his ship to Kul Tiras and the deal was sealed between House Proudmoore and House Frey that the trade routes would be opened to them now. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the manipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Relationships Sauria Proudmoore See Also : Sauria Proudmoore Category:House Proudmoore Category:Human Category:People Category:Goth Category:People of Kul Tiras Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight